Blacks and hispanics have been disproportionately affected by the HIV pandemic. Despite increased burden of AIDS cases in these minority populations, access to clinical trials remains low. The short term goal of this project is to structure a specific plan for developing the institutional infrastructure, needed for the future establishment of an AIDS Clinical Trials Unit in Puerto Rico. This plan identifies the necessary elements needed to establish a Clinical Trials Unit pertaining to physical facilities equipment and personnel. Recruitment of Unit Staff in areas of Coordination, Data Management, Quality Assurance, Pharmacy, Social work and Outreach will begin in tandem with coordinated time lines for training and patient care related activities. Phase II will encompass training on-site, at centers with established units; while operational guidelines, policies and manuals for the different activity areas are developed. On Phase III of the project period, protocol design and increasing patient care activities will provide the basis for an eventual development of a full competitive proposal.